Inalcanzable
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Todo o mundo que olhasse o Pilar diria que era feliz… mas será que isso era totalmente verdade ?... Será que alguém conseguiria olhar para alem da aparência ? Quem a salvaria a ela?... Sera que o amor consegue...? Zagato/Esmeralda


Nome: Inalcanzable

**Nome:** Inalcanzable

**Autora:** Lady Luna Andrews

**Par:** Zagato/Esmeralda

**Censura:**Todas ás idades

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Resumo:**Todo o mundo que olhasse o Pilar diria que era feliz… mas será que isso era totalmente verdade ?...Será que alguém conseguiria olhar para alem da aparência ?

**Agradecimentos:** As pessoas que leêm minhas fanfics e ás que mandam reviews

**Disclaimer:** As Guerreiras Magicas de Rayearth pertencem ás nossas amadas CLAMP

**Nota: **É um songfic…Inalcanzable é uma musica de RBD. E achei que essa musica era a indicada para esses dois, um dos pares mais marcantes da historia de Rayearth. Esta historia relata o interior deles antes do fim( muito injusto ç.ç), e contada sobre as duas perspectivas(Zagato e Esmeralda) .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esmeralda POV's:

Como cada dia, eu caminhava em direcção á sala onde eu fazia as minhas orações. Sozinha, eu estava caminhando, sem me aperceber se alguém estava á minha volta. Diziam que ser Pilar era ser tudo , eu não acho , quem me dera trocar de vida e ser como uma criança que corre na floresta feliz e despreocupada. Quem me dera ser livre. Mas sei que Cefiro depende do Pilar para viver, para sobreviver. Nunca mais teria vida. Minha vida é Cefiro , para sempre será. O meu querido povo, o reflexo do meu coração.

- Senhora… está tudo bem ? – pergunta uma bela voz, forte porem bélica. Oh sim, Zagato, o meu querido sacerdote. Como eu amava aquela voz, que me fazia sonhar. Não eu não podia, não deveria.

- Sim, esta tudo bem… - digo dirigindo meu olhar para Zagato, esboçando um leve sorriso,ele porem me olhava de forma penetrante, me dando um leve escalafrio.

_Me siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez  
Descifrando tu silencio  
Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel  
Pero pierdo en el intento_

Zagato POV's:

- "Não, você não esta bem…porque tem de ser assim…porque você não desabafa…porque você tem de se sacrificar…porque não pode ser livre…"- penso eu, mas eu sabia perfeitamente, que o Pilar nunca diria nada, sempre iria fingir que estava tudo bem . O Pilar…desde pequeno que seu pai , tinha ensinado a ele e a seu irmão Lantis, que o Pilar era a salvação , a pessoa mais poderosa, a pessoa que com seu forte e livre coração manteria Cefiro através de suas preces. Mas ela mesmo sendo tão poderosa e aparentemente tinha tudo, eu sentia que ela não estava feliz e tão pouco livre. O povo de Cefiro era egoísta, sacrificar tão belo anjo . Oh como ela era doce, gentil. Eu, cometi o pior dos pecados, comecei a ama-la, a me apaixonar pela a sua forma de ser, pela a sua pureza. Se Cefiro era a terra dos desejos, porque ele não poderia ter seu desejo cumprido. Ela era o Pilar, mas isso mudaria, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse, ele lhe daria a liberdade, fosse qual fosse o preço a pagar.

_Y por más que busco darte amor  
Nunca te fijas en mí  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti..._

Esmeralda POV's:

Era de noite em Cefiro, me encontro rezando, o clima estava ameno, porem haviam aparecido mais monstros que o habitual. Eu sabia a razão. Mas não poderia ceder. O seu amado povo precisava dela. Mas ela não conseguia tirar ele da cabeça. O seu querido sacerdote, o seu amado Zagato. Lágrimas caiem de meus olhos, não poderia amar ele , não devia. Mas seu coração, não consegue deixar de o amar. Só havia uma hipótese, teria de surgir um novo Pilar . Ela teria de invocar as guerreiras magicas, Era a única hipótese.

_Inalcanzable  
Como estrella tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable  
Tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable  
Inalcanzable_

Zagato POV's:

Olho para ela ,estava ajoelhada orando por Cefiro. Que martírio vê-la , sem pensar em mais nada que não manter Cefiro em ordem. Porem reparo que ela estava algo inquieta. Quando termina de orar, me aproximo lentamente, me ajoelho diante dela, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Perdoai-me, Senhora, mas denoto que se encontra algo inquieta… esta tudo bem ?

Noto que ela engole em seco, me intrigo um pouco, ela deixa cair uma lágrima, que rapidamente limpa, qualquer pessoa diria que tinha sido um lapso da vista, mas eu reparei imediatamente. Sem pensar em nada, me aproximo mais tocando a sua mão, a beijo.

- Tão belo anjo, não deveria chorar…- Digo sorrindo de leve, para Esmeralda.

- Zagato…- Ela me lança um leve sorriso, que eu sabia que não era autentico. Faltava-lhe a alegria no olhar.

_Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad  
Cuando alguien te lastima  
Qué ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más  
Que te ame sin medida_

Esmeralda POV's:

Hoje invocarei as Guerreiras Magicas. Não poderei deixar o povo de Cefiro sofrer, pelo o meu erro. Não o permitirei. O Mago Clef, diz que eu sou uma pessoa , e que tenho o direito de amar e viver. Mas não consegiria viver e ser feliz em detrimento da felicidades dos outros.Assim recito o feitiço que invoca as Guerreiras vindas de outro mundo. Para selar o meu destino, para sempre. Me isolo na sala de orações, de rompante alguém entra, olho para a porta , era Zagato.

- Zagato…que você faz aqui..?

Ele estava com um ar calmo, porem preocupado.

- Não pode ser verdade…você não invocou as Guerreiras vindas de outro mundo…- Era a primeira vez que ele se referia a mim como você , me entristeço com o seu tom, revelava desespero e tristeza na voz.

- Não, não é mentira…simplesmente não posso mais…

Olho para ele, que me olha intensamente.Foi tão repentino, ele me pega , me levando consigo. Mesmo lhe dizendo que pare, na minha mente não saia aquela palavras.

" Não posso te deixar morrer, eu te amo…"

Ele me amava, como eu a ele.

_Cómo duele verte suspirar por no que se feliz  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti..._

Zagato POV's:

Já havia passando muito tempo desde que a havia raptado do castelo. As Guerreiras Magicas estavam no lado de fora, todos os meus aliados haviam caído perante seus poderes. Durante todo esse tempo, a pessoa que eu queria feliz, só chorava. Ela chorava todos os dias. Como me dói saber que a pessoa que eu queria feliz, sofria por mim. Depois de Lafarga cair, eu sabia que estava chegando a hora de enfrentar as Guerreiras magicas. Havia acabado de falar com ela, uma ultima vez, ela chorava ainda. Olho meu ombro, ela o havia curado. Como eu a amava, eu poderia morrer, mas ela ficaria livre. Ela ficaria.

Esmeralda POV's :

- Zagato…ZAGATO…- Eu gritava , ele havia ido embora, havia ido enfrentar as Guerreiras. Não ele não poderia morrer, eu não queria isso. Não.

Levo as mãos a cabeça, rezando para que ele sobrevivesse. O meu egoísmo já havia feito escorrer sangue, não poderia levar também ele. Ele não .

Durante um tempo,se desenrolou a batalha entre as Guerreiras e Zagato, eu não queria aquilo. Não queria.

Abro os olhos, sinto o poder de alguém se esvair e sua vida se extinguindo. O vento me traz a confirmação do que eu não queria ouvir.

" Esmeralda seja livre…."

NÃO…ele havia morrido. Não queria acreditar.

- Zagatooooooooooooooo…..- Grito com toda a força.Fecho os olhos com força. Elas haviam matado ele. Não lhes perdoaria. Não as deixaria viver, em nome do seu amado Zagato.

_Inalcanzable  
Como estrella tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable  
Tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable  
Inalcanzable_

Elas se haviam juntado num único Mashin, havia lhes dito que a única forma de salvarem Cefiro, seria extinguido minha vida e lhes falara a verdadeira razão de terem sido invocadas.

Eu só queria me juntar a ele, era a única coisa que queria.

A espada atravessa meu Mashin, consequentemente a mim. A minha vida se extinguia, eu estava começando a vê-lo.

" Obrigada , Guerreiras Magicas."

Digo-lhes, antes de morrer, ainda pronuncio outras palavras, dirigidas a alguém que eu via próximo de mim.

" Zagato, finalmente , eu sou só sua..meu amor…só sua! "

Já nem sei mais do meu corpo, só o vejo a ele, sorrindo para mim, o abraço.

Agora teria toda a eternidade para ficar com ele, sem pensar em mais nada. Eu olho ele , e sinto que isso é verdade.

Como eu te amo….

_Inalcanzable  
Inacanzable  
Inalcanzable..._

Num futuro mais adiante, se vê uma bela garota de longos cabelos longos, correndo nas ruas de Tóquio, sem reparar, embate num belo rapaz de cabelos pretos longos e uns olhos penetrantes. O rapaz a segura pela a mão , a impedindo de cair.

- Não a vi…peço imensa desculpa…

- Eu que estava distraída…

Os dois se olham, durante um tempo, ele sorri:

- Nos conhecemos…?

Ela sorri, respondendo:

- Talvez…

FIM


End file.
